Coveted
by SkyeRose
Summary: What happens when an old enemy tries to destroy Olivia? Will Elliot rescue her or will he be pulled in to far to even help himself? EO. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Coveted**

**Chapter 1: Just Wrestling**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own. I'm only borrowing them.**

**A/N: This is my first ever fic! I really hope I did the show justice. Read and Enjoy!**

Olivia awoke to someone calling her name. Her eyes snapped open and she reached for her gun before she realized who had been calling her. Elliot stood in the doorway, a smile on his lips and laughter in his eyes.

"Gee, Liv, if I had known what a heavy sleeper you are, I would have brought a bullhorn." Elliot said still smiling.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Olivia replied as she through her pillow at him. It hit him square in the chest.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" he said as she giggled. Before she knew what he was doing he was on top of her. She shrieked as they each tried to wrestle the other to the floor. She shrieked again when she had to give in. Just before she pushed him off of her, Munch, Fin, and Cragen burst into the room.

"What's goin' on?" Fin asked scanning the room.

"Is everyone okay?" Cragen asked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Munch said sarcastically. Fin and Cragen followed Munch's gaze and seemed to see Elliot and Olivia for the first time. They still hadn't moved from their position on the floor. His hands were still wrapped around her wrists and he still straddled her.

"Elliot? Olivia? What's going on?" Cragen asked, a slight glint in his eye.

"Nothing. We were just wrestling. He won." Olivia stated simply. Elliot got off her and helped her to her feet.

As they walked downstairs Elliot thought about what Olivia had said. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did. He looked over at her. She was talking animatedly with Munch and Fin. Her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Hey Elliot. Earth to Elliot. What do you want to do for lunch?"

"Uh, let's go out. The four of us, I mean." He quickly corrected. Olivia looked at Munch and Fin who shrugged their approval.

"Alright. If we're going out to eat where are we going? Whose turn is it to choose?"

"Mine." said Munch and Fin at the same time.

"It is not yours!" Fin exclaimed looking at Munch.

"It is too! You chose last time, remember? I believe you picked Burger King." Munch said with a hint of disapproval.

"Oh yeah!" Fin exclaimed. "You got, like, a chicken sandwich or something girly like that." Fin teased. Munch just made a face. Elliot and Olivia watched the two banter with smiles on their faces.

"I'm just going to go get my coat. I think I left it upstairs, then I'll be ready to go." Olivia said. Elliot watched her go then turned to get his own coat. He glanced at Olivia's desk and noticed something that hadn't been there yesterday. He walked to her desk and picked up the picture. It had been taken at the squad's Christmas Party. He and Olivia were sitting at a table and were talking. His face was lit with an 1000 watt smile and her head was thrown back in laughter. Elliot wondered who took the picture. He also wondered why Olivia had put it on her desk.

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. More to come later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cases and Co-Workers**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Me only borrowing them for a bit of fun.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's got a bit of Kathy in it, but it's a good chapter overall. BTW: this story takes place before Kathy and Elliot's divorce.**

Elliot and Olivia sat on Elliot's couch going over their latest case. They had decided to go out for dinner and hadn't felt like going back to the squad room. Elliot had suggested that they go to his place and finish the case. He knew Kathy would not be happy. She had suspected that he and Olivia were having an affair, which they weren't. She had even gone so far as to say, "Jesus, Elliot! Could you at least pretend you're happy to be home with me, rather than in bed banging your partner!" when he had come home late one night.

"Hey, I'm home!" Elliot called as he walked into the living room.

"Hi, honey!" Kathy said walking into the room. She stopped when she saw Olivia.

"Hi Kathy." Olivia said, rather uncomfortably.

"Olivia." Kathy nodded curtly. "Elliot, can I talk to you for a second?" She grabbed Elliot's arm possessively and led him into the next room.

"Kathy! What the hell are you doing? We have company." He exclaimed quietly when they had left the living room.

"Oh… 'we have company!' No, Elliot, you have company! You bring that slut of a partner into our house and don't even call first?!" Kathy yelled.

"Kathy, lower your voice!"

"No!" she shouted back.

Olivia flinched. She heard Kathy yelling and Elliot trying to shush her. She had known that Kathy had thought she and Elliot were having an affair, but had no idea that the animosity ran this deep. Elliot came back into the room, his face was flushed and his hands were balled into fists.

"Look, Elliot, I'm just gonna go." She gestured towards the door.

"No, Liv, stay. We need to close this case. Besides I don't want you to feel like you have to leave because of Kathy." Elliot touched her arm as if to give her reassurance. Olivia understood and sat down, pulling the case file out of her bag.

Two hours later they still hadn't made any progress. They began to talk about other things and, eventually, the case was forgotten. Kathy lay awake listening to them talking and laughing. She heard Elliot say something and Olivia answer back. They were both laughing. Kathy closed her eyes and allowed a single tear to fall.

The next morning Olivia arrived at the precinct at 8:00 am. She walked to her desk.

"Hey, 'sup Liv?" Fin asked as she sat down.

"Yeah...hi." She replied distractedly

"You okay?" Elliot asked.

"Huh? What…oh. Yeah…fine." She barely looked up. Elliot looked at her closely. He could tell she hadn't slept at all. Her face was haggard and her hair was mussed. He opened his mouth to say that maybe she should catch some sleep in the crib when Cragen interrupted him.

"Elliot. John. Fin. My office, now!" The three of them looked at each other then at Cragen. "Now." He repeated.

Olivia was so out of it that she hardly noticed she was the only one in the room. She was thinking about last night. About the twinge of jealousy when Kathy grabbed Elliot's arm and about the calls. Olivia stopped shuffling papers and put her head down on her arms. She groaned, she was so tired. She jumped when the door to Cragen's office opened. She had started to drift off. Olivia looked up and watched Munch, Fin, and Elliot file out of Cragen's office. They were all looking very agitated and all were avoiding her gaze. She stood up as Elliot sat down.

"Liv? What's up?" he asked.

"I'm going to head up to the crib. If any cases come in call me." She turned and Elliot saw her slip something into her coat pocket. He began to ask what it was, but she was already halfway up the stairs. He looked at her desk and noticed the picture of them was gone. She must have taken it, but he had no idea why.

Less than five minutes later they heard the sound of breaking glass and Olivia screaming.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Face Behind The Glass**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

**A/N: Wow! I feel so appreciated by those of you who reviewed my story. It really means a lot to me. This next chapter is sort of…odd. Please review! Now, read on my fellow SVU fanatics!**

"Dammit!" they heard her yell. Fin, Munch, and Elliot ran up the stairs, Elliot in the lead. He burst into the room and looked down at Olivia. She was on her knees trying to pick up the pieces of shattered glass. Her hands were covered in blood and the photo of her and Elliot was lying beside her.

"Jesus Liv!" Elliot exclaimed rushing to her. He helped her off the floor and sat her on the bed. He lifted her chin to face him and saw that her face was covered in tears. Her body was shaking so badly that she couldn't even sit up. She collapsed on the bed, her body racked with sobs. Fin was cleaning up the glass and Munch had left to get bandages and antibiotics.

"Liv! Oh God Liv! What the hell happened?!" Words were rushing out of his mouth before he could stop them. Munch rushed in carrying the bandages. He stopped when he saw Olivia's face.

"Munch!" Elliot shouted holding out his hand for the supplies.

"No, Elliot. She has to clean those up. They look pretty nasty." Munch said.

He helped Elliot stand Olivia up, but she was shaking so violently that she could barely keep her head up, let alone walk. Since she couldn't walk by herself they carried her to the bathroom. They turned on the water and stuck her hands under it. She let out a strangled cry when they rubbed soap on her hands.

"Fin!" Munch yelled. "Get Huang, now!"

"Liv? Liv, baby, look at me. Liv." Elliot implored turning her to face him. "Liv, what's going on?" He had never seen her act like this. It was so un-Liv.

"In….the picture." Her words tumbled out of her. "It's him. He's back. Richard White is back."

Elliot looked at Munch. When they had been called into Cragen's office he had explained to them the situation. Richard White had escaped from prison and there was a good chance he'd come after Olivia. She was not to know, however, about his escape. The case was top priority and top secret.

"Shhhh, Liv, we know. We know." He said as he gently pushed the hair out of her face. Still, she wasn't acting normally. Usually she would have been stubborn. She would insist that everything was fine, but now, now she couldn't even walk.

They carried her back to the bed. Her hands were bandaged and the shaking had subsided a little. Huang arrived a few minutes later. He nodded at Munch and Fin to leave. He then turned to Elliot but Olivia caught the movement.

"No!" she shouted. Then, realizing how loud her voice was, she said quietly, "He stays." She looked at him. "He has to stay." Huang sat down.

"Olivia, what's wrong? Can you tell me what happened?" He looked concerned.

"Last night," Olivia took a deep breath. "Last night I didn't really get any sleep. I was thinking about…" she glanced at Elliot. "I was thinking about things when the phone rang. I figured it wasn't an urgent call or they would have called my cell phone. They didn't leave a message, but called back every 45 minutes. I disconnected my phone but my cell started ringing. I knew it was the same person so I shut it off. By then it was almost time for me to get up anyway so I gave up on sleep. When I opened the door to leave there was a bouquet of flowers on the floor. I opened the card and it said 'No hard feelings.' Then I came here, to work, and was looking at that picture when I noticed something in the background." She pointed to the picture that was still lying on the floor and began crying again. Elliot put his arms around her and rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Elliot." Huang called. "You'll want to look at this."

Elliot got up and after looking at the picture for a moment, gasped. How could he not have seen it before? There, in the background, was a blurry, yet still distinguishable face of Richard White. He was making a gun with his thumb and forefinger. The "gun" was pointing straight at Elliot's head.

"Oh no." he groaned.

"There's more." Olivia said flatly, sitting up in bed. She pointed to a folder that was sitting at the foot of the bed. Elliot picked it up and nearly choked at when he saw what was inside. There were dozens of photos. Some were of Olivia sleeping, but most were of her and Elliot laughing or talking together.

"On the back. Look on the back." Olivia whispered. Elliot turned the folder over and read what was written on the back.

To Olivia. Good day to you, my dear. I hope you enjoyed the pictures and the flowers. I hope you let Detective Stabler read this. I can't wait to see what his reaction is. Will he get angry? Or will he be scared? Maybe sickened? What about you, Sweet Olivia? I hope you haven't forgotten about me. I haven't forgotten you. Hey Olivia, wanna read a poem? It's about Elliot. I think you'll both like it. Enjoy!

A bullet in his stomach,

A bullet in his head,

Try to ignore me

And Elliot's dead.

**TBC**

**What do you think so far? Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Letter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: This chapter is short, sorry. I don't have a lot of time to update, but I shall be back with more of the story tomorrow. Read on, my darling fanatics!**

"Jesus." Elliot breathed. He handed the folder to Huang who proceeded to read it. Elliot looked at Olivia and saw that she was staring intently at the floor.

"Liv?" He asked. She jumped in surprise. She looked up then pointed to an envelope that had fallen out of the folder. "Liv, what's in there?" he asked not wanting to be surprised.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't know. I didn't see it before."

She bent over and picked it up. She slipped one finger inside the envelope and pulled. It tore open to reveal a picture. And another note. Olivia looked at the picture then looked at Elliot. She looked as though she were going to be sick. She handed the picture to him and he soon understood why she looked ill. It was a picture of them wrestling. It was from yesterday morning. He had been watching them all along. Olivia handed him the note, shaking her head.

"I don't want to read it." She stated. Huang motioned for Elliot to read it out loud.

"To Olivia and Elliot." Elliot read, his voice catching. "Look at how much fun you two are having! I hope you have this much fun with me, Olivia. You're probably wondering how I got this picture. Well, I've been watching you both for a while now. Observing you, obsessing about you. Now, I just can't stop thinking about this picture. The only way it would be better, Olivia, is if you were both…undressed, shall we say?" Elliot stopped and glanced at Olivia. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she were fighting not to lose control again. "Yes," he continued. "I would love to see that. I can't wait to see how you two react to this. You see, when stalking your prey it's important to study their reactions. Their routines. Oh and Livvie? Don't do anything stupid because the consequences will be severe. You and me? We're gonna play a little game. And guess what the prize is…Elliot! Now, no cheating, Livvie. We wouldn't want the game to end prematurely. We wouldn't want _Elliot _to end prematurely, now would we? Just a little longer Livvie. Oh, and by the way, the first clue is under the bed nearest the window. Your move. –Richard" Elliot finished.

Elliot looked at Olivia who was crying again, then at Huang. His brow was furrowed and he was muttering something under his breath.

"Elliot, may I see that?" Huang said pointing to the note. Elliot silently handed it over. He stood up and walked to the bed nearest the window. He was about to flip it over when Olivia touched his hand.

"Together." She said, kneeling beside him. After a moment he looked at her.

"You ready?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Me neither." They flipped the bed over in one swift movement.

Attached to the underside was another envelope.

"How the hell did he get in here?" Elliot wondered aloud.

Olivia reached for the envelope, but Elliot snatched it first. He wanted to make sure that whatever was in there wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh hell…" he whispered when he saw the first picture. It was of White straddling a teenage girl who was screaming in agony. He was looking down at her, smiling. Elliot placed the picture on the bed for Olivia and Huang to see. He reached into the envelope again and found another photo. He pulled it out and nearly screamed. It was the same picture except that the bastard had superimposed Olivia to be where the teenage girl had been before. He realized that the image of Olivia had been taken from the photo of him and Olivia wrestling. She was smiling at the bastard! Except not really, he reminded himself. She was really smiling at him, Elliot. He tried to hide the picture, but Olivia grabbed it. She took one look at the photo and lost it. She dropped the picture and passed out. Elliot caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up gently and placed her on a bed.

He went back to the envelope and grabbed the note that was inside. He'd wait until she woke up, then they'd read it together.

"George." Elliot said, turning. Anger was blazing in his eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" Suddenly the anger turned to sadness, helplessness, and could it be? There, in his eyes, was fear. Fear that he could lose the only person he had cared about in a long time.

"Elliot, listen to me. This guy, he's messing with your head. He's fixed on the two of you. He's turned your partnership into something grotesque in his mind. He believes that you don't deserve to be as happy as you are. I'm not sure what he's capable of; I'll have to read his file. But Elliot," Huang turned when he reached the door. "Don't let her out of your sight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Struggles and Cuddles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: I have decided to enter two chapters today. Aren't you happy? Ok, well, this chapter is kind of short, but all of mine are. LOL. And in case anyone wants to know, the fifth Harry Potter movie comes out July 13, 2007 and the last book comes out July 21, 2007. I was so happy when I read this in the paper I figured I should share it with you all! I may not update tomorrow, I have to go somewhere I really don't want to go. So, without further ado, I give you, chapter 5.**

"Elliot!" Olivia screamed as she bolted up in bed. It was only a dream, she told herself, only a dream. Suddenly, Elliot burst into the room, gun drawn. Olivia screamed again and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"Jesus, Elliot!" she breathed a sigh of relief and let the covers fall back into her lap. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you that I was fine and that you should go home."

"You did. I just didn't want to leave you alone tonight." He answered. "And now, I'm glad I stayed. What happened?"

"Nothing it was just a nightmare. No big deal." She said lying back down.

He knew better than to push it. When she had woken up back at the precinct she had asked to see the picture again. After looking at it she had gotten up, gone into the bathroom, and thrown up. When she had returned she had regained control of herself. She had seemed like her old self, but Elliot knew better. He had taken her to dinner then brought her home. She had changed into sweats and an NYPD shirt and they had talked for about an hour. Then, at about 9:30 she had said she was going to bed. She also said that he could leave. But he hadn't.

"Elliot." He snapped back to the present. He looked at her.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"Wait, Elliot." She called as his hand touched the doorknob. "Could you just sit with me? At least until I fall asleep?"

"As long as you want, Liv." He said sitting on the edge of her bed. She smiled.

"And don't you try anything, mister." She said, making a weak attempt at humor.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smiled back.

Except, he did dream of it. Soon, he too was asleep. A little while later Olivia rolled over in bed and unconsciously grabbed hold of Elliot's hand. They were both asleep, but if one of them were to have opened their eyes, they would have seen that they were sleeping almost nose to nose. But outside the window someone did notice, and they snapped plenty of pictures.

Elliot woke up first. He looked over at Liv. She was turned away from him, but was gripping his hand. He smiled, she hadn't had another nightmare. He untangled his fingers from hers and stood up. He stretched and made his way into the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and sat on the couch. He sighed; Liv was hurting and he couldn't help her. He looked up when she walked over to him.

"Hey." She said sitting next to him.

"Hey." He replied. "How do you feel?"

"I feel," she paused. "I feel safe." She blushed slightly when he smiled.

"Good." He said. She smiled up at him and laid her head on his shoulder. She snuggled up next to him and closed her eyes when he put his arm around her shoulder. He grinned in surprise. She had never done this before. He didn't mind of course, he just didn't know how to proceed. He didn't know how she really felt, hell, he didn't even know how he felt about…this. She shifted a little next to him and laid her hand on his chest. He looked down and realized she had fallen asleep again. Outside, someone took a picture.

Olivia jumped awake a few hours later when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up at Elliot, who must have fallen asleep too. She detangled herself from him and looked out the peephole. She couldn't see anyone so, rubbing sleep from her eyes, she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Suddenly, someone grabbed her around her waist and neck. She tried to scream but couldn't. Whoever was holding her was strong.

"Elliot!" she finally managed to choke out. He stirred but didn't wake up. "Elliot!" she screamed when her attackers' hold on her slipped a little.

Elliot jumped up and turned to see Olivia struggling with somebody outside the door.

"No!" he whispered.

Olivia watched his face. Fear was quickly replaced by rage. Pure anger. She had never seen him look so terrifying before.

"Shit!" her attacker yelled behind her. "Son of a bitch told me you was alone!"

Olivia tried kicking him again but he was too strong. She was beginning to black out. She looked back at Elliot and her heart stopped. He looked absolutely terrifying. His eyes appeared to be on fire and he had drawn himself up to his towering 6'3 height. He turned and grabbed his gun. He aimed quickly and pulled the trigger. His shot was true and her attackers' brain matter spattered the wall behind them. She fell with him; he still had a strong grip on her. Then, Elliot was beside her, wrenching the guy's arms off of her. He scooped Olivia up into his arms and carried her back into the apartment. He kicked the door shut and sat her on the couch.

"Are you okay?" He asked, though his eyes were still on fire.

"Elliot, I'm fine. Please calm down, you're starting to scare me." He looked at her for a full minute and his face softened. Tears sprung into his eyes and his mouth twitched.

"Elliot? El, what's wrong? I'm okay." She kneeled on the floor next to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"He almost killed you…I killed him. Oh, God." He started to shake. "I just got so mad. I was so scared that he was going to kill you." He brushed some hair out of her eyes.

"Elliot…" she whispered. Then she sealed their fate. She pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her tightly. They didn't know how long they stood like that, but when they pulled apart they both realized they were crying.

"Liv." He said, gently touching her cheek. "Liv, I'm so sorry." She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest once more.

"IAB is going to have your head for this." Her voice was muffled by his shirt. He laughed and smoothed her hair. He pulled away a little and looked into her tear-stained face.

"Liv, what-?" But she cut him off.

"One thing at a time." She pulled away from him and took out her cell phone. She gave CSU the necessary information and closed her phone. She turned to Elliot. "They'll be here in 10 minutes. Do you mind handling this while I take a shower?"

"No, not at all." He said. After all, the dead body on her doorstep was his fault.

**TBC**

**Please R&R!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Tape and The Affair**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. That make me sad.**

**A/N: Wow, I'm really bored, so I think I'll post this chapter. It's got some Captain Cragen and some Kathy in it. Enjoy!**

"Benson! Stabler! My office, now!!" Cragen yelled.

"Think this is about us not coming into work yesterday?" Olivia asked, pushing out her chair.

"No, CSU told the Cap what happened." Elliot answered, standing.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why we weren't in to work in the morning." Elliot only shrugged. He knew she was right, but Munch and Fin were close by and he didn't really want them to know where they had been. Not that anything inappropriate was going on…it was just…he didn't know what was going on.

When they were seated in Cragen's office and the door was closed, the Captain looked from Elliot to Olivia.

"You want to tell me the meaning of this?" He growled.

"What?" Olivia asked. She flinched when he threw a large envelope on his desk.

"What's in it?" Elliot asked, though he was pretty sure he knew already. Cragen glared at them.

"Pictures. Of the two of you." He threw three pictures on his desk. They were all of Elliot and Olivia from the previous night. They were sleeping nose to nose. The captain threw four more pictures on the desk. They were of Elliot and Olivia sleeping on the couch before she was attacked. He threw eight more pictures down in front of them. Two were of Elliot carrying Olivia back into the room after she was attacked and the other six were of them hugging. Then he threw a video tape at them.

"What's that?" Olivia managed to mumble.

Cragen snatched it up, shoved it in the VCR, and hit play. Olivia and Elliot watched as Olivia answered the door and was attacked. They watched as Elliot, fury written all over his face, shot the bastard and carried Olivia inside. Elliot closed his eyes as Olivia's screams for him echoed in his ears. Cragen stopped the tape and took a deep breath.

"Captain-"Olivia began.

"Shut up." He snapped. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Just what the hell were you two thinking?" Sleeping together? Internal Affairs is going to have a field day with this one. You know, they've been questioning me about the two of you for years? I always defended you, but not anymore. You've just ruined everything I tried to fix."

"We didn't sleep together." Olivia said before the Captain could stop her. "I was having nightmares and asked Elliot to stay with me. Nothing happened. Then we fell asleep on the couch. Again, nothing happened. Then I hugged him because he was freaking out about killing that guy. That's it." Olivia finished. Cragen glared at her, but instead of backing down she glared right back.

"Don." Elliot said. "White is trying to get you to think that there is something going on between us. But there isn't. We're partners, we're best friends. Nothing more." Elliot struggled to say these words. Olivia looked down as tears filled her eyes. She knew he was only saying that to convince the captain but they hurt all the same.

Cragen looked at the two. He had known that their friendship ran deep. Deeper than it should, but he didn't have the heart to split them up. He sighed inwardly. Their words didn't convince him, but they would convince IAB if they played it right. In order to do that he would have to play tough.

"Get out." He snarled at them. Inwardly he grimaced as the shock registered on their faces. "Are you deaf? I said, get out!" He was speaking barely above a whisper. Elliot turned and with one last shocked look left the office. Olivia turned towards the door, then turned back.

"What the hell is your problem? Nothing happened." She left before he could respond. Once they were both gone he sighed and put the pictures and the tape back in the envelope. He wasn't going to show them to IAB. There would be no point.

Later that day, Elliot walked into his house and immediately realized it was empty. He remembered that the twins were on a school trip and that Kathleen was staying at a friend's house. Maureen was living in a dorm now, so Kathy should have been here. Elliot sat on the couch and waited.

Half an hour later Kathy stumbled in. With someone behind her. A male someone.

"Kathy? What the hell is going on?" Elliot stood up.

"Elliot!" Kathy said, surprised. Then she giggled. "Elliot. Hey Elliot! This is Ben and guess what? We've been seeing each other for about 3 months!" She collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I knew she was married, but she needed me and I-"

"Cut the crap! It doesn't matter anyway, I want a divorce. I think I finally realized why I haven't been happy. When she's sober tell her to get a lawyer. A good one." Elliot turned and walked out the door.

He was relieved and angry. The good Catholic in him said to stay and work this out. The other side of him told him what he really wanted. More like who he really wanted. He got in his car and drove to the precinct.

Richard White watched Elliot drive away. He smiled. Everything was going according to plan. Kathy's affair was just an added bonus. For his plan to work he had needed Elliot and Olivia to realize their true feelings for each other. He had needed Stabler unattached. White knew they hadn't read their first clue. Forgotten about it even. Well, they would pay dearly for their forgetfulness. He was running out of time. He frowned when he realized that in order to get the end result he needed, he would have to call the game off.

"Damn."

**TBC**

**Please R&R!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Call That Started the End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

**A/N: This goes out to Kelly of the midnight dawn. She convinced me to post this tonight. Hope you like!! Enjoy!**

The next morning Elliot's phone rang, shattering the silence of the crib. He groaned and picked it up. He looked at the caller I.D. and smiled. Why would she be calling so early, though?

"Hey." He answered the phone.

"Hello Detective Stabler." Came the cool voice of Richard White. Elliot's breath caught. "Detective? I hope you're still there. You'll want to hear this." Elliot heard Richard put the phone down. What he heard next caused him to stop breathing entirely. A woman was screaming his name. Olivia was screaming.

"Shut up, bitch!" he heard White yell. That's all Elliot heard. He raced down the stairs and ran smack into Olivia. He caught her before she fell.

"Whoa! Elliot, are you alright?" She looked at him, concern in her eyes. He grabbed her and hugged her, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "El?" Her voice was muffled. Suddenly, he laughed. He pulled back a little and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're alive. You're alive." He was muttering. Olivia pushed away, fear filling her face.

"El, what happened?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. "Elliot, what the hell are you doing?" He grabbed his cell phone and realization struck him.

"White called, using your cell. He must have taped you screaming when you woke up from your nightmare. He was playing it over and over. Where is your phone?"

"Dunno. I couldn't find it. I thought I left it here yesterday." She said. Elliot hugged her again. She buried her head deeper into Elliot's chest and wrapped her arms around him. Downstairs Cragen watched. He smiled slightly and sighed. He had taken to doing that a lot lately. He only hoped those two knew what they were doing.

Somewhere in Manhattan, Richard White stood. He slipped something into the waistband of his jeans. Benson and Stabler still weren't playing. He had to send them a message. Several if need be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Pizza for Lunch, Carnage for Dessert**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: This chapter was really fun to write. Once again, I'm posting because Kelly of the midnight dawn convinced me. She's so persuasive, LOL! Enjoy!!**

Munch, Fin, Elliot and Olivia had been out to lunch when the call came in.

"No, no!" Fin tried to catch his breath. "Your face was more like this!" He made a ridiculous face complete with a string of cheese from his pizza. Elliot and Olivia laughed, but Munch remained stoic.

"Did not!" Munch argued. The trill of his cell phone startled everyone. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "Munch." He listened for a minute then hung up. "And I was having such a good time." The four stood up and followed Munch out the door. They got into their respective cars and drove for about 15 minutes.

"What's up?" Fin asked.

"They found some, uh, bodies. No identification, but we know who did it." Munch responded, turning left.

"White?" Munch nodded. "Damn."

Olivia stopped when she saw the bodies. It had to have been him. She had never gotten sick looking at a dead body, save for her first call, but she could feel the bile rising in the back of her throat now. Oh God, on their stomachs! There were six bodies; all were beaten, raped, and murdered brutally. But one defining thing was that they all bore a striking resemblance to Olivia, though none were exactly like her. One had her hair, another, her hands, and so on. Another defining thing was that they all had a letter of Olivia's name carved into their abdomen. She noticed something in the hand of the victim closest to her. She pulled it out and saw that it was a note. A very short note.

Benson and Stabler. You didn't follow the rules.

Elliot took the note from Olivia who had not moved in over a minute. He gently grabbed her elbow and they walked over to Huang.

"Here." Elliot said, handing the note over. Huang took it and began writing in his notebook. Just then Olivia's walkie squawked.

"Detective Benson, we've got you suspect on the run. We are currently in pursuit of a black van of which the suspect is driving. Coming up on your position now.

Shit.

Olivia put the walkie down and ran into the middle of the street. There, coming over the hill was a black van. It was heading straight for her. Elliot looked up at Olivia's shout.

"Stop! Police! Stop the car, pull over!" she had drawn her gun and was pointing it at a black van that was speeding towards her. Elliot dropped his phone. He ran towards her.

"Olivia!" he shouted. Then he shoved her out of the way just in time. The van sped past where Olivia had been standing only a second before. Elliot looked down. He had landed on top of her when he had pushed her out of the way. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open in surprise.

"Hey." Elliot whispered, smiling in relief. "Hey, you okay?" She gripped his shoulder harder. "You're okay. You're safe now." This time his smile was full of tears as he brushed a bit of hair from her face.

Fin heard the shouts and looked over to see Elliot knock Olivia out of the way of a speeding van. He started to run towards them, but Munch stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Fin looked at Munch. He had a strange look on his face, almost, like, approval. Fin turned back to Elliot and Olivia. Elliot was stroking hair out of her face and Olivia was crying into his chest. Suddenly, Munch let go of Fin.

"Go!" Munch said urgently. "Get them up! We've got company!" Fin turned to look at what Munch was pointing at. Cragen was coming over the hill. Munch and Fin ran to the two partners still sitting on the ground.

"Sorry to break this up, but Cragen's coming." Fin said pulling Elliot to his feet. Munch did the same with Olivia. By the time Cragen arrived they were off the ground and on opposite sides off the street.

After the near fatal incident at the crime scene Olivia had gone home. She said that she was fine and just wanted to be alone. Elliot had protested, but in the end, gave in. She needed space and he respected that. Munch and fin, however, had yelled saying that he should go after her, but he silenced them with a glare.

It was morning now, and Olivia and Elliot were sitting in Cragen's office again. He had found out about yesterday and was yelling at them for being so careless. He said that if an incident like this happened again he would have no choice but to reassign them new partners.

"But, Captain, nothings going on!" Olivia said angrily. She looked at Elliot, but he stayed silent.

"Dismissed!" The Captain hissed.

Outside his office Elliot grabbed Olivia's arm.

"You should have just kept quiet!" he was almost yelling.

"Why?" Olivia asked, struggling to get out of his grasp. "You were keeping quiet enough for the both of us! Elliot, let me go!" she shouted wrenching her arm from his grasp. The squad room had gone still. Everyone was watching them.

"Keep your voice down!"

"No, Elliot! We aren't doing anything wrong! We're doing our jobs!"

"Olivia, you don't understand." Elliot said quietly.

"Dammit, Elliot, then tell me!"

"Stop yelling!"

"No, Elliot, I will not!"

"You're just as bad as Kathy!" he suddenly shouted. Olivia looked stunned.

"Don't you dare, Elliot Stabler. Don't you ever compare me to your wife!" She growled.

"I don't need this!" Elliot cried. "I don't need her, I don't need them, and I certainly don't need you!" with that he turned around and stormed out of the precinct. Olivia stood there, not sure what to do. She started to go after him when a voice from the shadows stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Goodbye, Detective Benson." And a gun went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wanna See Something Cool?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. All questions will finally be answered. Well, most anyway. I hope you have had fun cause I most certainly have. So with much sadness I give you… the final chapter. And because it's the last chapter in the story I want to dedicate it to my wonderful English teacher. She really is inspiring!**

Elliot heard the gunshot. He heard the screams and Munch's voice shouting.

"Elliot! Elliot, quick!" Elliot turned and ran back into the precinct. Just inside the door he slipped on something wet. He regained his balance and saw that he had slipped in a pool of blood. Richard White's blood. There was a bullet in his skull. Elliot breathed a sigh of relief; Olivia hadn't been shot.

"Elliot, over here!" Munch shouted again. Elliot's heart stopped. Olivia was on the ground, blood pooling under her.

"No!" He shouted running to her. "No, no, no! OLIVIA!" he looked at Munch, eyes blurring with tears. "Did you call for a bus?"

"Yeah, just now. Elliot I'm sorry, I shot him, but she was already on the ground." Munch shifted uncomfortably.

"Thank you." Was all Elliot said. He looked at Olivia. Her face was screwed up in pain but he knew she couldn't feel it. She was unconscious.

Elliot was pacing in the waiting room. Olivia had been in surgery for four hours. Munch and Fin had left about an hour ago and the Captain was still dealing with IAB.

"Is there an Elliot Stabler here?" Elliot stopped pacing when he heard his name. He looked up at the doctor who had called him.

"I'm Stabler." Elliot walked over to meet the doctor.

"Olivia Benson is awake, but she won't take any medications until she sees you."

"What room?" he asked

"314!" But Elliot was already running down the hall. He stopped, wondering which way to go when he heard a very familiar voice.

"No, leave me alone! Where's Elliot? I already told you, I'm not taking anything until I see him. No, now! Do I look like I care if you have a medical degree and I don't? No, get off me! Liv was in attitude mode…big time. Elliot strode into the room to see Olivia fending off two nurses who were trying to put something in her IV.

"Miss Benson, please!" one of the nurses pleaded.

"No. Get away from me." She looked up and smiled. "Elliot!" She stopped fighting the nurses and held her arms out. Elliot walked into them and hugged her.

"Jesus Liv. You scared us half to death." He whispered into her hair.

"So you're not mad?"

"At you? Never." She pulled back and smiled. She opened her mouth to reply but grimaced instead.

"Ow." She frowned at the nurse who had just put the medication into the IV. The nurse just smiled. When the nurses left Elliot sat in a chair and watched Olivia try to fight the drowsiness that the medicine was making her feel.

"Hey Liv?"

"Hmm?" her voice was heavy with sleep.

"I Love You." Her eyes snapped open.

"Elliot…" her voice trailed.

"Yeah?" he had not been expecting an answer of any kind.

"Kathy." Olivia said flatly.

"Actually, she's been cheating on me for a few months now. We're getting a divorce." He smiled at her. She glanced at him and blushed.

"Hey Elliot?"

"Mmm?"

"I Love You More." She looked at him again. Then she was asleep. Elliot stroked her hand. She would make a full recovery. She had to. He looked down at her sleeping face and frowned worriedly.

It had been two weeks since the incident at the precinct.

"I'm back!" Olivia called when she walked into the squad room. Elliot hadn't seen her since that day in the hospital. She walked over to Munch and Fin.

"You guys wanna see something cool? They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm cool with that." Fin said.

"Yeah, cool with that" Munch said sarcastically. Olivia smiled and without turning around called to Elliot.

"Hey Stabler! Come here a minute." Elliot looked from Munch to Fin before standing up and walking towards them. He stopped behind Olivia.

"What's up?" he asked. Olivia turned and looked at him for a moment then, stepping forward, she kissed him. He returned her kiss, happy, if not a little surprised. She finally pulled away and looked at Munch and Fin over her shoulder. They broke into applause.

"About damn time, you two!" a rookie called.

Cragen stepped out of his office. "Yes, it's about damn time, you two." He said, grinning. Olivia turned back to Elliot.

"I Love You." She whispered and buried her face in his shirt.

"You too, Liv. More than you will ever know." He said smoothing her hair.

No matter what happened next he knew that they had the support of their friends.


End file.
